


You Can Take The Oxygen (Straight Out Of My Own Chest)

by wintercaps



Series: Born To Be Yours [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercaps/pseuds/wintercaps
Summary: Bucky gives a pleased hum at the exposed length of Steve’s neck. He keeps his left hand playing with Steve’s chest as his other hand slides up the length of his torso. A smallohleaves Steve when Bucky places his hand over his neck.





	You Can Take The Oxygen (Straight Out Of My Own Chest)

Truthfully, Bucky has some pretty reckless ideas himself.

Steve is  _ always  _ pretty, breathtakingly so; he was pretty when he was a tiny little scrawny slip of a thing, and he’s pretty now. Steve Rogers is all big baby blue eyes and impossibly long dark eyelashes and lips so soft and goddamn perfect that Bucky could spend the rest of his life just looking at them. Of course, there’s a lot of other things he would be just as interested in doing with them.

Kissing them till they’re red and bruise-bitten, for example. Stretching them around his cock or his fingers or the barrel of his gun. Watching Steve’s sweet mouth hang open on the cry that to tears itself from his throat.

Bucky is especially lucky to be current witness to that last one. He rolls his hips again, rocking into Steve. A hand smacks out and bangs into their headboard as Steve moans, “ _ Fuck _ , that’s good.”

Bucky bites his way across the smooth expanse of Steve’s chest, rocking into him. Steve curses and gasps and arches his back so pretty, squirming on Bucky’s cock and pleading for  _ more, harder, faster, fuck Bucky please. _

Steve makes a sound of protest when Bucky shifts back.

“Stop complaining, I’m just getting comfortable.” Bucky laughs at Steve’s pout. He’s so cute, cheeks flushed and brows drawn together childishly and lips pushed out in the most over exaggerated pout he’s ever seen.

Bucky sits back on his knees and rolls his shoulders, taking a moment to look down at Steve. Sprawled out on their bed, he’s all loose limbed and soft. Sweetheart’s a full-body blusher, because  _ of course  _ he is. The pink flush spreads from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down his chest. He keeps his legs loosely wrapped around Bucky’s waist, ready to pull him back in if he thinks for even a second that Bucky’s going to move away.

Bucky shifts again, watching with fascination as goosebumps break out over the surface of Steve’s flushed skin.

Steve pleads, “c’mon, Buck, move already —“ and Bucky cuts him off with a swift rock of his hips. Steve goes all soft and jelly-like at the motion, nodding dazedly.

Bucky trails his hands up Steve’s chest, bitemarks and hickeys already fading, working up to a slow rocking inside Steve that has him looking ready to melt into the mattress.

Steve shivers and moans when Bucky thumbs one of his nipples, the cold metal of his left hand chilling the overheated flesh. Steve mumbles, “Buck, that’s — again?” and Bucky rewards him with another barely-there brush against his other nipple. Steve sighs a soft  _ yeah _ , turning his head to the side, teeth indenting the soft flesh of his lower lip.

Bucky gives a pleased hum at the exposed length of Steve’s neck. He keeps his left hand playing with Steve’s chest as his other hand slides up the length of his torso. A small  _ oh _ leaves Steve when Bucky places his hand over his neck.

Steve trembles and tightens around Bucky’s cock as he presses his thumb into the hollow of Steve’s collarbone for just a few moments.

Bucky asks, “good?” when he takes his thumb away, and Steve nods. He peers up at Bucky with big blue eyes, whispering, “again?”

A curse falls from Bucky’s lips as he presses deeper into Steve, leaving his sweet boy gasping and whining, before those sounds abruptly cut off as Bucky fits his hand around his neck again.

“Eyes on me.” Bucky orders when he sees Steve turn his head away again. Steve whines, face scrunching in frustration, before turning back to look at Bucky.

Bucky slowly presses his fingers down on either side of Steve’s airway, keeping a finger pressed against his pulse.

“There we go, baby. Look so sweet like this.” Bucky whispers, tightening his hold for just a fraction of a second before pulling his hand away. Steve outright  _ sobs  _ on his next breath.

Steve wheezes, “green” before Bucky can even ask. Bucky smiles proudly, raking the fingers of his left hand down Steve’s chest, raising red lines as he uses his other hand to restrict Steve’s airflow again. Steve keeps his eyes on Bucky like he was ordered, lips forming around a word that isn’t Bucky’s name. A part of Bucky knows what it is that Steve’s saying, but he pushes it away for another time. This scene is about Steve trusting Bucky with the very oxygen from his lungs; there’s no need to add another element to it.

Bucky whispers an awed, “ _ Fuck _ ,” when Steve suddenly tightens up around him, giving a full bodied shudder as he spills over his own chest. Those pretty baby blues roll back, mouth hanging open on a gasp for air that Bucky doesn’t let through.

He releases Steve’s neck when he stops shaking. There are several sets of deep purpling marks on his skin. Bucky groans, cursing as he leans down to cover his chest in more bites.

“So fucking  _ good _ .” He hisses, dragging Steve’s thighs up till his knees press into his chest. Steve makes a pleased sound at the new angle.

Bucky curses and mutters praise as he fucks Steve senseless, delighting in the way Steve goes all loose-limbed as he melts into the mattress. Steve could probably come again if Bucky worked him up to it, but they both know how much he enjoys the overstimulation.

Bucky stills as he comes, and Steve tosses his head back with a drawn out moan.

“Oh, fuck.” Steve mumbles, stretching a leg out to hook around Bucky’s waist and keep him where he is. “Hot damn. That was — wow.”

Bucky presses his nod into Steve’s shoulder. They stay like that for a while, until Steve eventually presses his heel into Bucky’s side, muttering, “c’mon, you lug, I’m covered in dried cum and it’s disgusting, y’gotta move.”

Bucky groans. Steve laughs in response, kicking him harder.

It takes a few moments for Bucky to pull away from Steve, the both of them grimacing as he slips out. Steve mutters, “god, that feels weird every damn time” even as he awkwardly rolls over and waddles for the en suite. Bucky watches him go with a grin, leering at the wetness seeping down his thighs.

“Stop being gross.” Steve calls out.

“Baby, I’m always gross for you.” Bucky replies sweetly. He yawns, scratching at his neck as he trails after Steve. Steve is, of course, already in their shower, the bathroom steadily filling with steam.

Steve smiles and reaches for him.

When they were kids, there was no damn way they ever could have had something as simple as a hot shower together. Steve and his ma’s apartment hardly ever had hot water, and Bucky’s place was always full to the brim with parents and sisters and boyfriends of those sisters. After Sarah passed and they’d found a tiny little apartment together, the only bathroom they’d had access to was the communal building one. Being able to hold Steve under the spray of water and massage shampoo into his soft hair is something Bucky had always dreamed of.

A small part of him thinks a smug  _ hah!  _ at the Bucky Barnes he used to be. That Bucky had gotten a lot of firsts from Steve; first kiss, first time, first  _ I love you _ . Current Bucky is irrationally pleased knowing that he got to have Steve’s first romantic hot shower, which, okay, doesn’t sound all that romantic.

It’s stupid and domestic and sweet and Bucky loves it, just as he loves everything in his life that has to do with Steve, just as he loves Steve.


End file.
